Dark Script
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are doing there final "Battle" on who is the better guild...except this "battle" is between on how 2 girls of Fairy Tail on 2 boys of Sabertooth could survive spending a number of weeks together. Levy and Lucy are picked- and must spend a few weeks with the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth...what twists and turns will occur?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS A ROUGE X LEVY, STING X LUCY FANFIC! THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!**

**Mostly Levy X Rogue!**

Destination: Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: Rising to the top

* * *

_Levy McGarden P.O.V._

It was as sociable as it could get. Natsu and Gray have there pitiful fight, Ezra eating her daily strawberry cake making sure those two don't wreck the place...Azlack, Bisca. and Asuka are together at a table having fun with the rest of the Guild mates...Elfman and Evergreen, with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. Laxus in his corner, Mystogan no where in sight. Then there's Gajeel talking with Gray, Lucy complaining about her rent at her usaul spot with Mirajane. Lisanna talking with Wendy and Carla, Happy joined in too. Pantherlily is talking with Cana on how much she drinks, and next to Cana are her drinking buddies Macao, and Wakaba. Then...there's me. In the mist of all the socializing, there i am...the little me with a book, sitting at a table with Gajeel and Gray.

I really can't say how i could describe the Guild, probably humble, humor, socialization, crazy (definition), bonding, happiness, hope, familiy, belonging, home... so many people have different ideas about the Guild. What it is to them. I always wondered what it would be like to read minds when you want to- you controlling it. So you won't get headaches. But I wonder what everyone is thinking in there heads...especially Gajeel. To be honest, I like him. All though he is a chunk of metal that's hard to drill into, he always protects me...I'm pretty sure everyone would do that for me...but still. Jet and Droy went on a job together to prove that they could do things together no matter the obstacle...I care for them a lot. i sometimes wonder what Gajeel thinks of me. Probably dirty thoughts, like: Puny brunette, bookworm, pain in the neck, stupid daughter of a bitch, Someone who needs to take care of herself. I wonder why I am thinking about this.

I realized I was in my own little world, and when i came from planet Earth, I heard Guild Master trying to announce knew because he was going to stand on the counter, I closed my book, wondering what he was going to say.

" Alright brats!- Finally done with all the commotion? Good, finally peaceful." He stated, Everyone just looked at him, furrowing there eye brow and in their heads, like me going

_Get to the point. _I thought as i was begging myself to get back to the book I was reading.

"Alright, I have a few good news, and bad news...So I'll start with the good news."

He started looking at the floor, and back at us, the whole Guild.

" Good news is- All of us Guild Masters have decided a competition. From our raffle, we will pick two Guilds that will have to work together. For example, I'm not saying we are working with this Guild but let's say Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail were chosen from the raffle. They will have to work together. Remanding they will figure out." He took a breath and continued. " After that, we will do another raffle within the Guilds- picking two guild members from on, and the same goes with he other. What's so good about it is...if we win, we get 10 billion JEWEL!" Master laughed evilly as my sweat dropped.

" So...what's the bad news? asked Ezra concerned.

" Well, bad news is-We are teamed up with Sabertooth." Master groaned at the thought, and Natsu said with anger. " So...is a battle?'

" We fairies must pick girls- Tigers pick boys. No battle. They have to follow some in instruction given by us Guild masters. I'm not so sure about it myself...but 10 Billion jewlel to go to waste? I don't think so!" bellowed our Guild master.

" So...who are the chosen girls?' asked Mrajane with sparkles in her eyes.

" The two are Lucy H. and Levy McGarden, come see me in my office for the schedule." he said dully. My sweat dropped. Me? With a tiger? No...I can't! I love Gajeel...me with a tiger...no...

" Master..i-i...c-can't..." I shivered. It wasn't cold- i was scared.

" I'M NOT LETTING LUCY GO OFF WITH SOME BULLSHIT! GET THAT DREAM OF JEWELS OFF YOUR HEAD!" Natsu screamed at the master. Lucy was a little touched about how Natsu was protecting her.

" Perevrted brat got a point. No way are we going to give up our guild members...especially this puny one." Gajeel snickered. I scolded him. I hate it when he judges me like that. Doesn't he pay attention to anybody's feelings?

" Lucy and Levy, come into my office now." He commanded. I saw Natsu give Lucy a concerned look, as soon as you knew it, me and Lucy were inside Master's office sitting inside a wooden chair.

" Congrats. You were chosen." he said plainly.I glanced at Lucy, who gave me a nervous look.

" Looks like you willl be spending time with them...and looks like you guys Have to do that for a week. Ph! It'll be worth it." snickered the master giving us the info.

" Who are we going with exactly?" I asked. Lucy nodded as she read the paper.

" Sting and Rogue- Twin Dragons of Sabertooth."

I turned pale as I read more info.

" Levy, you're with Rogue, Lucy, your with Sting, Mirajane and Lisanna will be watching your every move, besides your personal homes. They won't record that at all. Try your best. They will just give me a report."

I turned more pale and blushed as I finished reading. A fairy and tiger? I'd rather go with someone I actually know- and is not in a cruel Guild...which is Sabertooth.

Detestation Sabertooth Guild:

Chapter 2: FairyTiger?TigherFairy?

* * *

_Sting P.O.V._

" Listen Up Brats! I am not losing to a small runt Guild Master with a garbage Guild! I want to prove that we are strong! Better than fairies...so no matter what! Do anything to get them on their knees!" Boomed Jiemna.

Minverna snickered behind the scenes, I saw her wink at me, I gave her a stare and listened on what Jimena had to say. Seriously- this guy really loves competition. I looked over my shoulder to see Rouge in deep thought- in his own world.

" As I already explained, everyone is dismissed! Sting, Rogue, stay here for a sec. Go away garbage!"

As the rest of them obeyed, Me and Rouge went up to Guild master, and we were handed the papers. I snickered. I read over the paper. Almost 10 billion jewel, just to spend time with a fairy? I'm going to win this. This will be...fun...

I looked at Rouge who furrowed his eyebrow for a sec and glanced at Jiemna, " It will be stupid to lose...especially since it's not the battle. Give no mercy! We _are_ Sabertooth!"

As me and Rouge walked out of the room, we didn't say anything. Fro and Lector had our papers, reading the things we will have to do.

" Sting I am not letting you do this! Sting-kun! spending time with this worthless fairy is stupid!" Yelled Lector, I glanced at my exceed friend. I agreed. This was stupid. Me being picked by all people.

" I agree Lector, but Jimena said so..." I yawned.

" Fro thinks so too!"

Rouge just went in his little world thinking about what the heck, and why the fuck he got picked out of the son of a bitches raffle.

" So...going out with the blue haired brunette?" I asked as He glanced at me with a frown.

" Sadly." he stated looking at his exceed friend, Fro. Fro gave rouge back the papers to him, as he fumbled them in his hands.

" You going out with Natsu-san's girl right?' he asked. me

" they aren't dating or anything so she's still a single. i snickered.

Rouge gave me a dark look as we went into our rooms in the hotel.

* * *

Destination: Park

_LUCY P.O.V._

**FIORE'S**** BEST OF THE BEST ICE CREAM SHOP: CLOSED**

" No! I must have read it wrong...or something! It can't be closed!" i said, dumbfound at the managers remark on the window. Closed?

"Such a waste." Gray told me coldly- does he have to be as cold as his ice?

" Oi Lucy! No need to be gloomy! there's a coffee shop we could go to!" He yelled to me pointing at a street where a coffee shop stood. " AYE!" Happy yelled in reply to Natsu's remark. I smiled, I loved how Natsu could be like that- kind and caring. I walked over there with Gray who was crossing his arms- probable he didn't like the idea of getting a warm drink instead of a cold dessert. As we were walking down the sidewalk, I was about to open the door until i heard a voice say.

"If it isn't Natsu-san and his piece of trash!"

" What did you say?" I asked angrily. oh this better not be a fight- I left my keys at home. I just need to say words...no more.

Natsu and Gray looked too. " Gotta say something to me huh?' Natsu smirked at the remark.

" I think i could take this guy." Gray said alongside the rosy pink haired man.

'Now now...no need to be tough." Then I saw him. That man with yellow hair spikes, and blue eyes. The guy I am stuck with who probably thinking what I am thinking. To Stop[ the money nonsense. But He's a saber... probably doesn't want to be beaten by a fairy.

" DUMBASS! Get out of here! Leave us alone!" Natsu yelled at him with rage, fire was burning from his hands.

" Whatever! I just need to pick up Lucy if you mind." Sting smirked looking at me with a smile- and evil one. I glared at him. Boys are so stupid and think the dirties thoughts.

Natsu looked at me then to him. " Don't tell me The Saber- Damn it!' Natsu mumbled looking at him. Gray gave me an uneasy look, and Happy gave me a frown.

" I'll be okay, see you guys later. C'mon stingy bee! " i said sarcastically. When everyone was gone, Sting just smirked and wrapped his arm around me, I shook it off.

" Don't you dare touch me Stingy bee!" I warned him as I inched farther from him.

He just smirked wider as we kept walking.

* * *

Destination: Library

_Levy P.O.V._

I kept looking...

_Where could i be? Ancient Scripts of Barbaric? Read that 5 times...Ancient Scripts of...Nope not that either...Ancient script of...WHAT?_

I literally jumped, I pulled it out quickly and reread the title. Impossible. I flipped through it. No. Way. I didn't realize someone was behind me, until I heard

rd him say-

" Hey."

I literally jumped again- this time i did. I was on the floor. I looked up to see a guy...It was Rouge from Sabertooth. Was my free time done already?

" Let's go Gajeel's girl." He remarked as I followed him out of the library. " I'm not Gajeel's girl, just to tell you." I told him as we walked to a coffee shop.

He didn't say anything in reply. I just walked beside him, and it was quiet, and I felt eyes on me. I was nervous. i bit my lip. I am so uncomfortable. But someohw I just sighed to myself. Maybe to loud that he actually glanced and asked.

" What's the sigh about? " He asked as he ordered his drink. " What do you want?"

' No- just water would be fine." i answered as he gave me a drink of water. We sat down and I just stared at my cup. " So- what was that sigh for?' he asked quite darkly.

" Well...I really can't imagine why our guild masters would make us do it for money- I mean- probably you did this so your guild master won't feel like he was beaten by a fairy."

He actually smirked. I felt my heart slow down a bit. Good- i was going to be at ease. ' Your a smart one.' He complemented. He actually gave me a comment! Wait- why was I happy?

' So..." he said glancing around the shop, trying to find what to say. He stopped, and looked at his cup...i didn't know what'up with him. He then looked up at me, our eyes meet, but I just saw his black orbs looking through me intently...i felt my heart beat faster- What the heck am I doing this for?

' Can i ask you a question?- You have to be honest." He told me, still looking at me..." Knowing I was beat by Natsu- also knowing Fairy Tail has something called the power of feelings...also knowing...you care for your comrades...what is the Fairy Tail Guild to you?"

I thought about this question. " I.." I stopped a my words and bit my lip-I didn't know what to say. Our eyes still were on each other and I looked away, and tightened my grip on my cup of water...what should I say?

**Chapter 2 coming soon!- Oh! that rhymes a bit! Lets see who gets Levy first! Comment on which pairing is better!**

**Rouge x Levy or Sting x Levy OR Gajeel x levy**

**Sting x Lucy or Rouge x Lucy OR Natsu x Lucy**

**I will base the endings on the number of pairings- or on which one ends up being...stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if I didn't update at a very fast pace- I'll try to update as soon as possible! Also- I made up my mind about the pariing!**

**Thanks for the reviews- the quicker the reviews the faster I'll update!- Just kidding ;P Hope you enjoy this segment of the story! :)**

CHAPTER 2: A Gentle Tiger

* * *

_Last time on Dark Scripts:_

"Can i ask you a question?- You have to be honest." He told me, still looking at me..." Knowing I was beat by Natsu- also knowing Fairy Tail has something called the power of feelings...also knowing...you care for your comrades...what is the Fairy Tail Guild to you?"

I thought about this question. " I.." I stopped a my words and bit my lip-I didn't know what to say. Our eyes still were on each other and I looked away, and tightened my grip on my cup of water...what should I say?

* * *

_Continuing__._

_Levy P.O.V._

I looked up at him to see his face- but I all I saw was his black orbs on me. Finally I broke the silence and spoke." The Guild, is more than a place for home and belonging. It's more than family- and it's really hard to describe." He just nodded for me to go on. I felt at ease when I remembered the guild- how lively it was.

" My parents died during a car crash-but they never found there bodies, and never found out if they really died or not. Because of that i was put into a orphanage for someone to adopt me, for they couldn't find any of my relatives to take me in. They needed for me to have a rightful guardian to take me in." I spoke softly. I never told this to anyone- only to master. I never even told Gajeel,Team Natsu, and not even Jet and Droy, only Macao and Wakaba know...yet...i tell my worst enemy the whole story who probably doesn't even care, and is probably going to make fun of me.

He was quiet, trying to absorb all the info he just heard, but I realized- the atmosphere around me changed, and I felt a kinder presence...what is this feeling?

Yet I continued, but i had a softer tone this time. " Then one day- a few people from the orphanage grew missing. There were barely any people going outside anymore. All we did was stay in looking out the window. That's when a few Fairy tail wizards came to help us out. "

I smiled at the thought of first meeting Macao and Wakaba. That was a moment i will never forget. " They solved the case, brought back the children, and they were going to leave."

' Then they adopted you?" He asked. It seemed reasonable. i shook my head and smiled at the thought. " I hid myself in one of there bags since i was so tiny, and tey allowed me to join the guild..they accepted me because they wanted to see my capability. I have a great capability of memorizing things, and with magic runes...but they also took me in because I don't have a some either. "

Rouge was pretty shocked about how I 'hid' myself into the guild. i actually saw a small smile. Then I remembered. " How did you get into Sabertooth then?"

Rouge's smile disappeared automatically when I said that. I felt the kind presence fade, and heard nothing. " Sorry- i didn't mean to.." I try to explain, but he grabs my wrist and were out of the coffee shop. " Hey!-" I try to reason with him. But he didn't say anything. I let him drag me to wherever our destination is, and we arrive at a park, i look at the clock building. _5:00 Already? I mean..almost time to go home...PHEW! I have to go in an hour! _I thought.

" Sit.' He commanded me as I obeyed and sat next to him on the bench near the port. It was quiet for a while...I didn't know what to say.I opened my mouth and closed it again...I wanted to ask him the question I wanted to find out the answer with- but that would be rude.

I wonder why Rouge joined Sabertooth in the first place...

* * *

Destination; Movie theater.

_Lucy P.O.V._

I bet Levy is having a better time with Rouge than I am. Sting lays his arm on my shoulder- and i don't even try shoving it. We watch the movie, but don't say a word.I remember what happened a few minutes ago...

The "few" minutes ago...

_" So Lucy- what do you want to watch?" Stingy bee asked me. I shrugged. I didn't mind anything..as long as it wasn't horror..no..." Not horror.' I state as i look at the selections._

_" Hmm..." I thought. Before I could tell him which one made up my mind. he pulls my arm, making my head on his shoulder. " Hey- let go of me Stingy Bee!" I hiss at him. I can't make to much drama._

_" And If I don't?" He whispers in my ear evilly, kissing my neck. " LET GO!" I hiss a little louder. This time he tries to make me look into his eyes._

_ " C'mon-you have to do this for your nakama- right? And if you don't...Your master will kick you out for failing..." He whispers evilly, softly kissing my lips, slowly grabbing my waist._

_" Stop..please..." I try to tell him as he pins me down to the nearby wall. I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see anymore..._

_" GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OF LUCE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I hear a Natsu scream, I felt a hard blow hit Sting as I fell to the floor and quickly got up.  
_

_" He lllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeee eeeeeeeessssssssssssss you!' Happy tells me happily. " HAPPY!" I yell with joy, hugging him tightly. Then I look at the wounded Sting, but I hear him grown and try to get up. " LUCE!" Natsu yells to me hugging me tightly. " You alright?" _

_'"Fine- thanks." I say to him. _

_" Why didn't you fight back?" Gray asked coldly- once again._

_" Its against the rules." I state. " beat him up its over."_

_" Well it didn't say I could beat him up so I will!' Natsu screamed fire in the palm of his hands._

_"You son of a bastard." " Sting said getting back up. "STOP NATSU!" I say blocking Sting. Natsu stopped automatically._

_" Get out of the way, Luce! I'm going to beat his ass!" He told me reassuringly. _

_" Natsu if you do that I'll be disqualified! Plus- I bet he didn't mean to do that to me..give him a second chance._

_" Lucy- you forgot he's a Saber."Gray pouted. _

_Natsu, the nice one he is lowered his fist. _

_" Alright, Luce. I'll let him go. BUT if I catch him doing it again- I'm going to make him wish he was never born." Natsu answered, he gave Sting a glare._

Ever since then I haven't said a word. Sting hasn't either. As the movie ended it was Now- OMG IT'S 8:00! PAST TIME ALREADY!

"Sting, I have to go- see you tomorrow-" But he hugged me gently, making my head rest on his chest.

" Sorry about what I did to you today...forgive me." Sting whispered as he turned his back away from me walking away. I kind of froze. Sting...gentle? I smile as I left the movie theater, wonder how Levy is doing. A gentle Tiger...never heard of one.

* * *

_** ~*~ Next Day ~*~**_

* * *

Destination: Sabertooth Guild

Time Estimate: 6;00 in the morning

_Rouge P.O.V._

Just remembering Levy gives me a soft smile. I don't know why. I remember yesterday quite well. She is kind of the opposite of me the things i need. She's always cheerful, I'm not- She loves to be social, I'm not. She's always there to protect er friends-I don't know how to answer that.

The flashback came replaying as I closed me eyes to just dream about it again. That last hour...5:00 I am pretty sure. The last hour...

_Flashback_

_" Rouge?" she asked out of nowhere. I didn't really wanted to talk to her ten..because whenever I talk about my past..dark memories flow through me._

_" Ya?" I ask quite darkly- well that's me. _

_The blue haired girl beside me gave a deep breath before speaking. " Do you have anyone you care about?"_

_I was kind of shocked when she asked me that. i turned to her, quite wide eyed as she gave me a smile. _

_" Ya...there's one..." I say as the happy thought of Frosch came to my mind. I thought she was going to say 'Just one?' but she didn't. She wanted me to continue._

_" Is he or she important to you?"she asks softly. _

_" Ya" I say ._

_" Rouge, can you make me a promise...even thought I may be a piece of trash?" She asks quite softly. I don't know why, but i said. ' Sure." But i was quite supriesd she used the same word " Trash"._

_" Can you- I mean..Promise me that you'll protect that one person like we do as Fairy Tail- a friend. Family. Nakama. Call it anything. Just protect that one person- Is all I'm asking."_

_I was so shocked, I opened my mouth and closed it again. Frosch...a comrade...no..a friend._

_" Sure." I say darkly, when I wanted to say it with a kinder tone. " I promise."_

_" Thanks." levy said- still in her cheerful tone._

As the memories stopped replaying I saw Frosch still sleeping beside me, I pulled him closer. Levy, I swear..I'll protect Frosch more than just a friend...i'm going to protect him as a nakama.

* * *

Destination; Fairy Tail Guild

Time estimation; About the time for levy and Lucy to go meet up with Sting and Rouge.

_Mirajane P.O.V._

" Hi Lucy!" I tell her with a smile within the ruckus. "

"HI." she answers softely. I gave her the strawberry milkshake she usually eats.

" Not today.I want lemonade." She refuses giving me the milkshake.

" come?"I ask giving her the new drink.

" Not in the mood."

i just nod as a chair flies my way, i duck, and smile. " Now,Now, lets not throw things."

" IF YOUR A MAN YOU WILL NOT GO AGAINST ME!" My brother Elfman roared as he punched his fellow comrades. I smile. I find a piece of paper at the beer counter and read. I smile evily. Poor Lucy and Levy...new changes ,eh?

" LUCY! LEVY! I HAVE BAD NEWS!" I yell to them. I actually yelled so loud everyone heard and turned to me.

' What is it?' They all asked.

" Because of the increaseing money of jewels...they increased the number of weeks, meaning Lucy and Levy must spend time with the Saber's there doing with now for another 4 weeks!"

Lucy and Levy mouths dropped.

" WHY DID THOSE SON OF A BITCH'S CHANGE IT?!" Gajeel, Natsu,Gray,and Loke yelled together.

" When did you get here?' asked Lucy to Loke.

" I will ot accept this immature man to do this to you, my love." Loke says, pulling up his glasses.

Levy did not say anything and kept reading her book.

" Shrimp?" asked Gajeel to Levy, but she didn't answer.

* * *

Destination; Ice Cream Shop

Time; The time when Lucy and Levy have to prepare for Rouge and Sting to pick'em up.

_Gray P.O.V._

" This would have been better if Lucy was here." complained Natsu. " Aye!" Agreed the blue cat as I took another bite of my ice cream.

" What you thinking about Ice Princess?" asked Natsu.

" Nothin' flame brain." I state as i took in for another bite.

Why was Lucy dating a guy like that anyways? I thought. I was so much in deep thought I didn't mind how much Natsu complained.

* * *

**What's wrong with Gray? What will happen with Lucy and Sting? Rouge and Levy? Are they falling for each other? STAY TUNED!**

~*~Thanks for reviews! have a nice day!~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews! I absolutely love y'all! (that sounds weird) Anyways hanks for all the reviews! Also wanted to thank for the nice feedback!**

**Anyways- such a blabbermouth- on to the story!**

* * *

Destination: Lucy's apartment

Time Estaimte: 4 more weeks until the bet ends.

1st day of the fourth week.

Sunday 5:00AM

_Lucy P.O.V._

It's been a week now, four more weeks to go. To be honest, i really don't know if I am happy it is 4 more weeks then it's over, or it's Oh No! I don't want it to be over. I mean- Sting outside is a pervert, asshole, and a baka. But inside- he really isn't that bad. Wonder how Levy's doing. I haven't heard from her. Like yesterday at the guild she didn't say a word. Was it Rouge? if it was..Levy would tell me...right? I wonder. I comb my hair for the morning. it's 5AM but I don't care. i take my daily shower, and change into my clothes for the day. Then I see Virgo appearall of a sudden.

" Must I have punishment, Princess?" she asked emotionless. I sigh in relief that it wasn't Loke. Thank God Jesus!- If it was, Loke would have pinned me against the wall asking for explanations on why I am with Sting..ya...I could really imagine it...

" No.'" I say. " How come you came through the gate this time?"

" Brother says that you should not be going out with a baka tiger, so he sent me to tell you." Virgo answered, " Is the baka tiger your boyfriend?"

" HELL NO!" I exclaim pretty loudly. I sigh. Virgo blinked once, then twice.

" Sorry, Virgo." I state quiet sadly. " I have to- it's for everyone sake'."

" Alright, have a good day Princess." she disappeared as I grabbed my celestial keys.

" Ah Loke." I say as I stared at his key for a moment. Damn, he always worries about me-i'm glad i have a kind spirit like him to fight alongside me.

I go to my desk writing the incidents that happened for the past week. my right hand grew weak of writing word after word. I rested my head on my desk thinking of what other things I could put down. Maybe I was so caugh up I din't realize an hour passed- or I spent an hour writing my story.

" Yo blondie!" I heard Sting yell knocking on the door. " You coming or what?"

" Mmh..I don't know." I teased about to open the door. It was 6AM Sharp.

He sighs a big sigh as I open the door. " Come in." i turned to face him, but he stood there. Just..well...stood there.

" No,_ your_ coming with _me_."he teases me as he drags me with him by my wrist. He grabs my house keys and locks my house door as we headed towards a HUGE building.

" Where are we going?" I complain. He gives me a smirk as we go into a store...shop? No...let's just say building. I don't know what building we are going into.

Once we go inside it is labeled. " Fiorea " With a fancy insignia of a crown next to it.

We went inside, a song playing as we went in...

* * *

Destination: The Woods

Time Estimate: Sunday 7:00AM

_Levy P.O.V._

I feel really bad being quiet all that time yesterday back at the Guild...I mean..it wasn't because I wanted to...That book, holds so many secrets. Zeref...just what is his goal? Why is this all so confusing? Dragons...wars...that riddle...what does it mean? I remember that passage that caught my eye...

_Thy body mus become one flesh, and thy nostalgic tune must be heard...because the past is history, tomorrow is history, and today is a gift. That's why they call it the present._

Rogue steered me out of my thoughts as he gave me a cup of water. I sighed. " Thanks, Rouge."

" No prob." he stated darkly once again. I giggled at that. Always trying to act cool, eh? Today Rouge decided to have a picnic since it was a nice day, but it was so unlike him because of his personality, but I don't know him to well yet...

" You okay?" He asked as I got of my thoughts. He gave me a worried look. I just nodded. He wasn't satisfied. ' You sure?" he asked. I nodded again.

He gave up and looked at the sky. I looked with him, and realized how beautiful it was. I opened my mouth, but closed, and looked down, my hair covering my eyes, and I was asking...I don't know why...

" What are you going to do after this whole bet is over?" I ask with a soft voice. It was emotionless, pretty cold for my taste, but I turned to him to see his reaction. But all he did was stare at me. And our eyes meet. None of us said a word.

I looked away finding myself trouble...again.

" Rouge sorry if I-"

" I don't know what I will do after this." Rouge stated quite calmly. " I've been occupied doing this bet- I never even thought about what I'll do."

I just nodded. It was very straight forward.

" What are you planning to do?" Rouge asked, looking at me with the dark look. I felt a dark aura presence that told me: You better answer the question.

" I don't really know..like you...I've been pretty occupied. But really...it's kind of fun in a way!" I say happily turning to him with a smile. " Even though I could spend time with my guildmates. it's fun hanging out with you: Like talking with you, you taking me to places... Ah! I'm such a troublesome girl aren't I?" I say happily scratching my head.

After my honest opinion, I looked at his reaction only to see his face close to mine.

" Its...fun?" Rouge asked me questionably curious. I blushed at his remark. I puled myself together, or well...I tried too.

" Yup!" I reply a little happy, yet little uncomfortable from the little space between us. " Why?"

" I forgot..how it was like...to have...fun." Rouge embarrassingly said, Turning away from me, leaving the huge gap between us once again.

I grabbed his arm and tugged him with me out of the picnic site.

"Hey!"

" Zip it. You wanna know how it was like to have fun, right?'

We went into a halt automatically, I looked behind me, looking into his eyes.

" Well c'mon!" I say, holding out my hand. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with wondrous colors.

Rouge gladly gave his hand after thinking for some while, and we walked over to the place I wanted to show him- while we were holding hands in the sunset.

_I wonder how Lucy's doing..._I thought thinking of the possibilities...

* * *

_Back to Sting and Lucy_

" What do you mean by 'All because of that Salamander and Stripper!?'What do you mean by ' Besides, that bitch brunette that reads hell a lot, is she even strong?!' We may be from stupid different guilds that may be rivals, but why suddenly pour up all on them? On Gray?Levy? NATSU?! (haha..see how I made it upper case on Natsu's name?)" Lucy yelled at him with a sad look in her chocolate brown eyes. She was trembling from the amount of anger inside of her. Sting just looked at her shocked by her sudden outburst..or..well...for a person like her...

" Can't you let me explain? I didn't mean it in that way...please calm down." Sting tried to reason with the yellow, fired up mage. He said it with a calm, gentle voice. Only did Lucy know that Sting only uses that voice with Lector. He never even uses that gentle voice with Rouge.

" CALM DOWN?! Listen Up Stingy-bee, stop buzzing my guild off! If you hate my Guild so much insult me instead! I'm part of that stupid, trash, bitchy guild you talk a bout! So go on and pour it all on me instead of them! They don't deserve to be insulted, and called fuckin' (OMG LUCY SWEARED. :p) fairies! So just call me a bitch if you please if that makes you feel better, so just ...GO ON HEN!" Lucy cried tears in her eyes. Sting looked at her sadly, yet pitifully. He was about to grab her wrist until Lucy smacked his hand away.

" i had enough for today. Thank you, and goodbye.'" Lucy stated walking past the dragon slayer with his head down, hung low. Lucy bangs covered her eyes as more tears came to pour down. She realize she was running faster each minute thinking about what had just happened.

" I heard enough. "whispered Lucy to herself. Or..well..she mean't it to be to herself." I heard every word. Every sound coming from that Bees mouth..and what do I know? My tears sting just from that guy! Sting, one of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. WHAT A GUY!"

" Lucy..."

Lucy spun around only to see the man that made her cry and sting in pain. His eyes were full of pain and regret.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

" Please..let me-"

" Save it."

Sting, knowing that this would be useless, grabbed the yellow haired mages arm to make his gap between him and Lucy shorter, there lips centimeters apart. Lucy, struggling from the tight man's grip finally looked at Sting's face. They had made eye contact for about a minute. Lucy looked away not wanting to see anymore.

"Please...let me go..." Lucy pleaded.

"..." Sting said nothing in reply.

And slowly, Sting bent down, closing the gap between the two of them.

* * *

**OKAY I KNOW IT IS SOOOO SHORT- PROMISE TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS! ANYWAYS!- HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DAY! i'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!**

Bye, Bye,

-burningflame0116


End file.
